<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Always there by Kente3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187861">Always there</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kente3/pseuds/Kente3'>Kente3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greta Van Fleet (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Nightmares, Sleeping Together</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24187861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kente3/pseuds/Kente3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake has nightmares, but you stay by his side.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Kiszka/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Always there</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up when you heard Jake's hard breathing, sitting on your bed worried and sleepy. A nightmare. Again.<br/>
Jake has always had nightmares. He usually woke up in the middle of the night, sometimes screaming, sometimes just crying silently.<br/>
You and Jake have been a couple since three years, and you knew about his bad dreams. You were always there with him.<br/>
- Jake, baby. - you said, gently stroking his hair and looking at him with a little smile. Tears were stucked in his big and sleepy eyes, he was pale and he seemed so fragile at that moment. He tried to smile at you, but he couldn't stop crying. You took him in your arms, letting his head rest on your shoulder. His breathing started to regularize and you tightened your grip around his shivering body, hoping to make him feel safe. He seemed so small and fragile.<br/>
- Don't be afraid. I'm here. You're safe, you're okay, darling.<br/>
You could feel the his strong and frenetic heartbeat against your chest. You took his head in your hands, smiling to him and resting your lips on his, making him closing his eyes.<br/>
- I really love you, Y/N. I used to be alone after a nightmare, me and the darkness. But...<br/>
- I love you too, Jake. And I'm always here with you because I really do, I really love you too. Do you believe me?<br/>
Jake smiled. His shy, sweet smile, lightened up the dark room. - I do.<br/>
When you fell asleep again, you continued to keep him close to you all night long. And he managed to sleep well.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>